Nicole Park
'''Nicole Park '''is a minor character to which a limited amount of the family are related to. Born in ?? on ??, 19??, she has lived in ?? for most of her life. Early Life Nicole's father walked out on her pregnant mother a few months before Nicole was born, forcing her to fend for herself and unborn child. When Nicole was born, she was barely alive. Suffering from Ventricular septal defect, the wall dividing the left and right ventricles of her heart had split within the birthing process. After the almost death scare and surgery, Nicole and her mother stayed in Busan for check ups and just to make sure the young girl's heart wouldn't give out. Around the age of 6, Nicole started to develope extreme anxiety issues and depression issues. Her mother decided she should take to take Nicole to see a doctor, they put her on anxiety medication and depression pills, pills she continues to take all throughout her life. Finally, when they were sure Nicole could survive, her mother packed up everything and moved them to California when Nicole was 14. Only being 4'11 when she was thrust into high school, in America, with American teenagers, she became the short little Asian girl who no one liked. Nicole was used to being bullied and pushed around by the other students and pretty much being isolated. Her Sophomore year she finally made friends with a girl named Min, who stuck around throughout her complete high school experience. The only really fun times she had during high school was going back to Korea to spend time with her mom and work her summer job in Busan, working at a old friend of her mom's studio. During her junior year, her mother had fallen down the stairs and broken her hip and leg, Nicole took her up to the hospital and stayed with her during her surgery and recovery period. When she was finally able to take her home, Nicole was driving when a drunk driver slammed in the passenger side of their car, killing her mother on impact and Nicole suffered from a broken rib, concussion, and mental trauma. She spent the rest of her junior and senior year barely talking, her mother was all she had and now she was alone. She went into home schooling to finish off her junior year to take some time away to heal. Going back her senior year, she was still a short 5'11, still being that short girl that not very many kids liked. Graduating valedictorian, she decided to go back to Korea since there was nothing left for her in California. She moved back to Busan and got a full time job at one of Jay's studio and working as a part time bartender. Career Ex-Bartender (Worked from 19-20 years of age) Part time dancer (Changed to part time because of motherhood) Personal Life Nicole has been with Ren for a long period of time and bore him on child, Bomi. She isn't one for large crowds or a massive amount of people. She gets scared easily and has issues with her body image and social status. Family Life Her biological family is deceased. Her mother killed in a car crash and her father died from cancer a few years after he walked out. Both her grandparents died before she was born. The only other family she has is Bomi and Ren's family. Other * Nicole takes anti-depression pills and anti-anxiety pills * She's 5'11 * She has an intense fear of heights. * She blames herself for her mothers death because she was the one driving *She's insecure about her height